Love thy Name is
by XxXChoshuXxX
Summary: your standard issue Harry travels back in time to kill voldemort, but instead falls in love with Tom Riddle story. Because how can you hate if you've never loved?
1. End of an Era

The End of an Era

The black doors opened, the silver runes engraved in the surface flashing in the light. The torches embedded on either side of the enormous archway crackled. Allowing the shadows splayed on the wall to dance erratically. The group of men allowed through this entrance were on edge. They would start and jump every time the troches spat out an errant ember.

One among the men however seemed almost at ease among the dank foreboding corridor. He stood tall with almost military attentiveness, his long dark hair secured in a leather tie. The other man beside him led the group further into the gloomy room.

"Well Potter, I guess we may as well get this farce over with. That is, if you're still willing to go through with this?" The leader of this procession said quietly to the confident young man beside him.

"Who do you think you're talking to Scrimgeour? I have the most involved in this matter. Or are you having second thoughts? After all once I'm gone the 'Boy-who-lived' will be out of the equation." Potter's green eyes flashed his conviction before he strode away and headed towards the second set of doors. These doors were made of an ivory and had scenery picked out in gold leaf. The scene right in front of the man named Potter was that of a baby.

The baby was still in its swaddle and was opposite a skeletal figure with a wand drawn on the child.

"Really now, you have a picture of me defeating Voldemort on these? How ironic, because behind these doors leads to Voldemort's second defeat." Potter's eyes had hardened with the amount of hate that had spilled from that one sentence.

"Let's get this 'farce' as you called it over with Scrimgeour. I'm going back in time to kill him correct?"

"Yes."

"Before, Voldemort got too powerful for the Ministry to deal with. Specifically with the way Fudge handled it this time round." Potter's voice cooled when it came to the previous Minister's name

"If you mast put it that way, yes." Scrimgeour looked about to make sure none of his underlings heard any of this conversation.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road! I don't want to catch the Dark Lord while he is taking an _evil_ bubble-bath now do we? " Potter chuckled as he pushed open the smaller white doors.

The room he entered was covered in small golden pocket watches. They covered the entirety of the walls and were stored in shelves through out. But the focal point of the room was the single watch placed on a pedestal in the center of the room. It was roughly the size of a baseball and had three hands. Potter walked up to the pocket-watch with no hesitation.

"Well, how do we start this off? I mean, you took me from my house in the middle of the night." He picked up the watch with both hands after a bit of effort. Scrimgeour and a few of the other men rushed forward to take it from Potter's hands.

"That you stupid boy is the only time-turner capable of going back far enough for you to take care of Voldemort. If you were to break it, all our hard work would be lost! And you would be with out the chance to avenge your friends' deaths. Do you want that to happen?" Scrimgeour shouted, spittle flying from his purple face.

"You just remember to kill that bastard and that you won't be able to come back. You'll get the peace you want, and we get the credit for killing him."

Potter looked down his nose at the Minister and sneered.

"You remember your side of the deal and I'll remember mine. You don't have to worry about anything. Now shut up and get this thing ready. I've waited for this moment for two years, ever since he killed Hermione and Ron." When Harry had seated himself Scrimgeour motioned forward one of the men from the group that had followed through the set of white doors.

The young man walked nervously forward, holding the large time-turner before him. Harry waited for the boy to reach him before he grabbed the time-turner.

"Okay, now what do I do?"

"Potter you have to set the three hands to the date you wish to go to. The longest hand is the day, the shortest is the year. I'm sure you can go on from there." Scrimgeour backed away from the pedestal and chair. And the entire room held its breath as the clicking of the hands grew louder.

Harry had just placed the longest arm into position for the year of 1942 when a tremor resonated throughout the department of mysteries. And the white door was thrown open by Voldemort himself in all his terrible glory.

"Harry Potter, you hole yourself in the same room with your would be compatriots. But you will not have the chance to complete this foolish task. You will die boy!" Harry clicked the hand into position and felt a tug around his navel, as well as a warmth rushing past his left temple. His last glimpse was that of a venom green light completely filling the room before every thing blurred together.

Harry was falling backwards. He couldn't find anything to break his fall. It's a strange feeling to know that you'll never reach the ground from your fall, almost peaceful. But the interlude was quick and was interrupted by a jarring crunch and a flood of warmth. Harry looked upwards to catch sight of the sky and instead saw the silhouette of a person with the sun behind them. And finally Harry drifted off to sleep.


	2. Beginnings

===Beginnings===

Tom was out walking, he did so quiet often once the school year began. He was often surrounded by those he felt were idiots. On this occasion he had been walking after a particularly loud first-year had been home sick. And Tom, being the Slytherin prefect in charge of the younger children the task fell to him.

Many were at first surprised by Tom's steadfast care of the younger students. However, he looked after them with a quiet steadiness many of them needed after first coming to Hogwarts. Tom himself remembered the first time he had entered Hogwarts large doors and waited to be sorted.

Tom was rounding the bend listening to the Squid in the lake blow bubbles to him when he saw the sky appear to open up. He ran towards the disturbance, with the birds and other animals in the Forbidden forest's rim begin to rouse and clamour. He stood in front of the place he thought to have been below the opening. He looked around and heard a low groan, he looked closer and caught sight of a man crumpled in the bushes.

Tom walked closer while drawing out his wand. He didn't know this person and if they weren't supposed to be their, they would be brought to the headmaster. And it wouldn't hurt if he got another award for it. Imagine 'Awarded for the Guarding of Hogwarts Grounds from unwanted Invasion'. The thought brought a smile to the stoic sixteen year old face.

He edged closed to the fallen male and called out fair warning,

"Hello, you are trespassing on private property. If you have not been invited here I will have to escort you off the property." Tom again began closing in when he got no answer.

"This is your last warning, identify yourself and I will not kick you out. What is your problem?" He gained the final few feet and looked down on the other man, and he seemed to be near unconscious. Tom kneeled down, being mindful not to get his uniform dirty, and patted the man on the cheek. When that got no response Tom got up and hesitated.

'Do I bring him into the school up to the infirmary or to the Headmaster's office?' Opting to get the man looked after first Tom held out his wand and muttered,

"Mobilicorpus. There that should do it. Now let's get a closer look at our intruder now shall we?" Tom craned his neck so that he saw more easily over his shoulder. He started a quick scan from his feet up.

The man had on a pair of running shoes, a pair of slightly too small jeans (they fitted his legs like a second skin!) a simple solid coloured t-shirt, a single silver chain necklace, and his face put him to be about twenty-one. But the most interesting feature on the male was his hair. It was too long to be conservative but still was able to stick up in the most mussed way Tom had ever seen.

Both boys traveled across the school's well manicured green lawn, and came closer to the imposing old wooden doors. Tom pushed open the one door with little effort, and strode up the grand staircase. He looked back every once in a while to be sure the unconscious man was still floating silently behind him. Tom climbed several flights of stairs and again came upon a set of doors.

Tom opened these and walked in looking about and spoke,

"Madam Pomfrey? I have an injured person who needs your help." As soon as the word injured had passed his lips Tom saw the infirmary matron bustle out from behind a screen.

"So sorry dear, now let me see the poor thing," Pomfrey clucked like the mother hen she was, "Oh my, now Tom Riddle you tell me where you found this poor dear. He looks like he's been beaten from the inside out! Let me get to him, Deletrius!" Madam Pomfrey's wand spat out a shimmery blue light and hit the floating body.

Tom stepped back from the matron and sat at one of the many uncomfortable chairs in the infirmary. Watching the two young women Pomfrey called for from behind the screen at the back of the room.

"Now you go and get me some Wound Cleaning Potion, and you go get me some Calming Potion. I have no idea how the boy will react to being in a strange place. Now, Mr. Riddle, how did it come about that you found this young man outside with such a battered appearance?"

"Well now, Madam Pomfrey, as you well know I usually go out for a walk after dealing with the first years in my care. I was just going about my business when I found this man on the ground and not moving. I decided to bring him here to be cared for by you, because of you considerable knowledge in healing." Tom said all this with an easy demeanour, phased not in the least by the interrogation. He did however think to himself,

'Why didn't I tell the dumb woman that I had seen a rip in the sky appear, and think it was from a Time Turner? I guess my instincts are telling me not to, and I rarely ignore them. I guess your secret is safe with me, stranger.' Tom glanced towards the bed the other male was lying on and saw that the Wound Cleaning Potion one of the girls, Jessica, had brought and had applied during their brief chat. The Potion had already begun to work and close many of the shallow cuts on his face and arms.

"Ah, this person is actually quiet handsome! I can't believe I didn't notice that sooner… Although that marking on his left cheek looks like he got a lot too close to a killing curse. When he wakes up we have to inform the Headmaster about him and get his information." Madam Pomfrey bustled back out and left Tom alone with the strange man.

'I wonder what colour his eyes are, wait. I can't have just thought that, I only take interest in other people when they can give me something I want. Maybe I could use him.' Tom got up and crossed over to the short bed. He leaned over and brought out his wand.

"Ennervate," Tom quietly spoke and stepped back, which seemed to be a good move when the older man shot up in bed once conscience. Tom quickly looked around to make sure no one was around. The other by this point had begun to ask a few stumbling questions.

"Where, where am I? What are you doing here? Why do I hurt so fucking much! Goddamn it, Scimgeour I swear to God, if you tricked me I will put you in enough pain you'll wish you're dead!" The man finally yelled to this Scrimgeaour person.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your screaming match with your invisible friend but, to answer those questions you have to be quite." Once he had said that Tom waited for the man to comply,

"Good. Now, you are in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's infirmary. I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, sixth year Slytherin prefect. And you hurt so 'fucking much' as you put it, because you fell at least fifteen feet from out of nowhere. Now you will answer a few of my questions, understand?" Tom hissed out the last sentence in a way that his pet Nagini would have been proud of.

Tom waited for the other to nod his head and take a deep calming breath before he began. But before he could, what he had said seemed to sink in to the man in front of him. The other leaped up and crouched on the other side of the single bed. Tom ignored that and began his questioning,

"What are you doing on Hogwarts grounds, you obviously aren't a student. How old are you, and have you been invited here by a member of staff? And what is your name, because I don't want to frisk you for some ID. Since I answered your questions it would only be polite for you to answer mine." Tom waited a few moments and raised a sardonic eyebrow when he got no response.

"I'm… um, my name is Adder, I have been looking at Hogwarts as the school I wish to apprentice in for my DADA mastery. I don't know why you want to know it but, I'm 19 this past. Is that all, because I'm dead tired and want to go back to sleep. Why have you been asking me questions anyways? Shouldn't the Headmaster be the one to greet guests?" Harry spoke with no forethought, he had gone over his cover for months and it was like a second life he had lived by this time.

Harry, now known as Adder, slowly crawled across his bedspread closer and closer towards Tom. He was sinuous and reeking of suppressed power, danger and violence. Tom found he himself had leaned slightly away from the other male.

'Why am I drawn towards him but my instincts are telling me to get the hell away from him? I'm going to go with my instincts on this there are just too many questions.' Tom stood accompanied by the scrap of the chair's legs against the infirmary's flag stone floor.

"Well as I can see you need your rest, let me then take my leave of you. Have a good day." Tom turned on his heel and strode towards the large doors separating the infirmary and the noisy hallway beyond. Tom passed through and the sound enveloped him, drowning out his own thoughts. He walked past a couple second years bullying a first year he was so absorbed in his own thoughts.

-Xxx

Adder ran a hand through his mussed hair, musing on how he would get out of this one. He first looked around to catch hold of his bearings. As he noticed his change of clothes Madam Promfrey came back around from the screen as she had before. She was much younger now; Adder would say nearly fifty years or so. That must have meant that the Ministry had finally gotten something right.

"Hello dear, how are you feeling? Is there anything that was missed when I gave you the Healing Potion? I guess not, now turn your head so I can see that nasty gash." Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue like a hen and dabbed at his temple. She didn't give Adder a moment to jump into the one way conversation; instead she made up for his lack of participation.

"Excuse me, who are you? And where is the Headmaster? I need to talk to him about why I'm here. Can you please get him, or I can go to him." Adder hoped to get on her good side with his politeness. He also needed to get away from the familiar mother figure.

"You are not getting out of here for a while, you need to take a few more potions and I need to check your general health. I'll go and fire-call the Headmaster and Albus. I'm sure that you'll like them." She bustled over to the fireplace and picked up a pinch of floo-powder. It sparkled briefly before it exploded in the flames, turning them green.

Madam Promfrey kneeled down and stuck her head into the flames.

"Albus, be a dear and get the Headmaster and come down to the infirmary. I have a special case that needs your attention. Thank you." She pulled her head back out with a little effort and a sucking sound. She turned back around to Adder and promised he would be greeted in a few moments.

He waited in the bed with the medi-witch hovering around him. She had little else to do because, as he saw earlier, he was the only patient in the room.

"Ah, here they are, Albus! Here is the young man I was speaking of. I'll be in my office if you need ne Headmaster." She left leaving a silence in her wake. Adder sat up straight and looked both older men squarely in the eyes.

"The reason I am here is to kill a student here, and there is nothing you can do about it. I don't expect your help, but it is needed you leave this matter to me. There is no room for negotiation, and it is a matter of upmost ministry secrecy. That is all I have to say on this matter." Adder recited the quick speech he had to of memorized. Staring down Headmaster Dippet and not sparing a glance towards Dumbledore.

"Wh-what? You have no reason! I will not allow this. Albus, what do you think?" Dippet sputtered and ranted. Abus calmly looked back at Adder and simple said,

"I understand, but I think you yourself don't fully grasp the size of the situation. I hope to see where this leads."


	3. Manic

=== Manic ===

Adder looked at Dumbledore for a beat and began thinking to himself, 'That would be something he would want to see play out till the end.'

"All right then Albus, if you think that it's a good idea for him to be here I won't stop it." Dippet weakly glared at no one in particular as he said this. "However, he has to do as his cover suggests and master in defence while he is here."

"Well thought out Headmaster," Albus soothed, "And while Mr. Adder's here might I impose upon a student to act as a tour guide for him? Personally I'm thinking of Mr. Riddle, good influences and all that."

Adder looked at either man before saying his thanks and asking when he would be finding out where he would be sleeping. Dippet and Dumbledore shared a look Adder couldn't decipher.

Albus was the one to speak up however, and let the younger man know what they had been thinking.

"It would probably be easier on all counts if you kept near Mr. Riddle. So your room will be located near the Slytherin common room. It will take a night to ask the castle for a transfigured room to living standards. Until then you're welcome to a room in the infirmary."

Adder stood as soon as Dumbledore had finished. He began to back away and move towards the large plain wood double doors. Ignoring the fact that he only had on a pair of pants, hoping no one could see him from behind.

"Yes, well, thank you Headmaster, Professor." He nodded towards the men, "If you don't mind I'll get dressed and head out to tell Riddle he's my guide around the castle." Adder had reached behind him and grabbed his shirt. He wriggled into it the slightly damp fabric. Once the shirt was securely tucked into his waistband, Adder turned the doors' handles. He tugged open the well oiled panes and opened to chaos.

The afternoon classes had just let out and no one was paying attention to the man framed by the infirmary doors. Adder's eyes flitted through the crowd. Taking in faces and matching them to future students, who would walk the same halls. He quickly found a pale male, with dark hair and a shiny green prefect badge.

Adder grabber hold of the other male's bicep and dragged him from the flow. Noting it wasn't the boy he was looking for Adder let him go. Ignoring the look he was shot as the prefect walked away. Again catching sight of someone who fit the, admittedly small, criteria he snagged them.

Thanking his luck it was the right person this time Adder dragged Tom into the niche at his back. Noting the ruffled hair and dilated eyes, Adder leaned in close to his ear. He took a firmer grip on Riddle's arm.

"Listen here, Dumbledore has assigned you to be my tour guide and seemingly friend." Adder began ignoring how the younger's breathing hitched. "We'll 'talk' civilly in public and play nice. But if you piss me of I'll blow you to kingdom come. Am I understood?" The older ended his quiet growled demands. He knew from research that Voldemort loved to convert strong-willed powerful allies.

Adder played up his menace as best he could. From his many successful missions he knew he was a damn good actor too. While Riddle stood there dazed for a full minute Adder shook him firmly, and growled deeper.

"Am I understood?" He got a very quickly nodded yes from that.

"Yes, I understand. But as prefect I've responsibilities. Who I associate with, what I wear, and how I act reflect on this school, and not just myself," Tom broke off to compose himself and lick his dry lips. "So I'll have you know that you'll not do _anything_ to ruin my reputation."

He had by then composed himself enough to glare back at Adder. Riddle shook his arm to remind the other of the Painful grip on his arm. Slowly loosening his grip Adder stepped more fully into the shadows the niche offered for cover. He unconsciously shook his hand as if it had touched something slimy.

"As long as you keep your side of this agreement I'll keep mine. We'll work out the details later, alright? In the mean time, I'll be the perfect full-blood snob." To illustrate his point Adder sashayed holding his chin up, and looking as if he had smelt something foul.

Tom seeing that chuckled quietly under his breath thinking how similar Adder was walking to Malfoy. He tried for no one else to hear, as hard as he could.

"If you think _that_ is how to act, we have _a lot_ to go over. Come to my chamber later so we can cement our agreement. I'll be generous and show you how to hob-knob with the elite as well." Tom paused to pull out his wand not noticing Adder's flinch. "Give he your hand. I'll put a tracker on you."

Seeing the look that was shot at him Tom further explained.

"The tracker will allow you to find your way around the castle without my tagging around. Tap your wrist and say where you want to go. The closer you get to your designation the warmer your palm will get. Okay?" Not waiting Riddle grabbed Adder's hand and tapped his wand to it and whispered the incantation.

"Great, all done. Have fun exploring the castle. Come see in the Slytherin dorms around seven 'o' clock. The portrait will let you in if you let her know I invited you." With those last instructions Adder followed his movements in the now empty corridor. The sound of a lone robe dragging against the cobbled flagstones was loud in the echoing silence.

Tom entered the Slytherin common room and claimed the most comfortable chair in the room. Soon he had his usual group crowding him. Tom made sure his favourites were closest to either arm of his chair. Among those were: Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson they were the ones standing within reach.

"Voldemort, were have you been? We've been waiting for you over an hour!" Malfoy asked petulantly. Tom often thought of his as a little pedigree dog trying to measure up to a Great Dane mutt. Sounds of agreement floated from the back of the group. The less favoured ones always agreed with whatever was said by a person of the inner circle.

"Boy, girls, I found someone unconscious near the lake so I had to take them to the infirmary. Then when he woke up, with my help," This earned a few chuckles from closer members, "and I questioned him. I didn't get very far though. The old goat Dumbledore showed up soon after I left, and interrogated him proper. Then I find out I was nominated for 'guide' duty, as I was coming to meet you all. So, I'd say I've had a rather hectic day, so shut up."

The last words were forced through Tom's clenched teethe. Letting the hissing sound he was known for come to the forefront. This emphasis was enough for his entourage.

Goyle leaned back and sucked on his teethe, a horrible habit, before saying, "You must be tired then, maybe you should rest for a while. We can entertain ourselves. Don't let us wear you out." Tom cupped his chin as he thought about it, realizing how tired his body really was.

"Goyle, with such a thoughtful suggestion I think I will take you up on that. I give you my leave to go. Good night all." Tom got a few pleasantries as he made his way to his room.

Tom passed a couple kissing near his door and got between the two, if only because he was prefect. Not at all because the action made his stomach roil. He continued to his room and stopped before the portrait. 'After all it's only swapping spit and sucking on someone's face. There's absolutely no point to it. What would be so great you can't go ten feet without seeing it?'

Tom hissed in parsletongue to his portrait door, "Open up, it's me. I've a guest coming at seven so let in the tall, dark haired man with green eyes."

"Of course, love. I might even smack him on the arse as he comes through." The brightly painted snake giggle-hissed as she said the next part, "I'm sure if he's allowed in your room he's _quiet_ the piece of arse!"

Tom sniffed and didn't reply, choosing instead to head through the portrait hole with a shuttered look. He ended up losing his temper as he heard her cat-call. Slamming the portrait behind him, he headed for his bed. Tom fell on to the bed and fell asleep. He was so tired he didn't get the chance to get his shoes off.

Tom woke slowly, drifting below several layers of sleep. He looked about his room. Noting the shadowy figure in the corner, he didn't care for a moment and then it hit him. Who the hell was in his room!

Adder stood near the door with his back towards the wall. He just stood silently. Not even seeming to blink. His eyes were locked onto the figure sleeping. Tom Riddle was a fairly heavy sleeper; he had only shifted and mumbled something when Adder had climbed through. Riddle was right in front of him, defenceless, and he hadn't drawn his wand. He couldn't bring himself to make the move.

Instead, he was watching the other sleep restlessly. Riddle shifted again and Adder made his presence known. Riddle's eyes were glazed in sleep. Nothing like what he would become. Voldemort was always ready. Adder tensed up as the long locked memories washed over him.

_Flashback_

_Harry stood in front of Voldemort, a little away from his massacred team. This was Harry's first mission as team leader. And it all had gone so horribly wrong. _

_Harry had thought ambushing Voldemort as he slept was a brilliant idea. So they had prepared for weeks. Cracking into the near impossible wards, knowing when he slept. All that was left after that was to actually kill him._

_Harry had crept up to the imposing four-poster bed he slept in. He bent to reach for his wand when everything went array. BAM! Harry whipped his head around to see who had fucked up. He saw Neville, flat on his back, dead. Harry looked back in time to see Voldemort open his eyes and take in the situation. All that took a single second. _

_Voldemort had floated off the bed and shot Kingsley at the same time. Never taking his eyes off of Harry Voldemort spun his web of death. Everything went blurry with the afterimage of the toxic green curse flying in all directions. It was all just a blur of death and chaos. The only people alive were Harry and Voldemort, always Harry and Voldemort._

_Harry had to use the emergency portkey lest he have his head blown off. He had returned to distraught members of the order and had to tell, and retell the events leading to one of the largest loss in member life. Tears shed and resolve strengthened. After that it was only to kill Voldemort, nothing else mattered._

_End Flashback_

"Whazithapen…" Riddle mumbled and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Adder moved towards the bed with silent footing. He looked around the room and noticed the silver, green and blue colour scheme. Adder's footsteps stopped in arm reach of the bed.

"We were to finish working out our arrangement later, and it's now later. So why are you asleep? Am I that tiring?" Adder asked sarcastically, faking a wound near his heart. Adder staggered backwards, making sure he ran into the bed table there.

Adder noted with satisfaction the moment his presence clicked in Riddle's mind, the straightened spine, lifting of his chin, and change in demeanour. The fact Adder had such an influence on Riddle pleased him.

He had a fantasy of Voldemort writhing in pain beneath him. All the people Voldemort had killed in a circle around him watching. Again and again in the past Harry had woken from dream created screams. But now that he was here he had to play the unwilling ally, useful but strong willed. So Adder crowded into Riddle's personal space, looming above him.

"What the hell were you doing while I slept?"

"Just watching you sleep."

"WHY!"

"It can say a lot about a person. Whether or not the person talks, or snores, or moves about. That what tells others the sleeping person's true nature."

"Oh really, well what did you read off of me?"

"You're young and full of arrogant pride. You need to be the best at everything, no holding back. Also you're not content with your life. You need to believe you have a larger purpose in life."

As Tom processed how much Adder had learned just by seeing him sleep, Adder leaned back on Tom's legs, startling the younger out of his thoughts. Adder knew how much Voldemort hated physical touching. But, he couldn't help the taunting and leaned back even farther.

"Riddle, you seen uncomfortable that I'm here. Maybe we should get through this agreement and I can get back to my own bed."

"Yes, please make yourself comfortable," Tom sneered, "You know me only by reputation, you don't speak to me in public, and you do nothing to associate with me."

"Well, I think basic nodding at greeting is the least we could do. But since I'm new to Hogwarts I'll have to ask you a question from time to time. If you want that will be the extent of our conversations." Adder worded his side trying to find the most benefit for himself.

"Fine, questions can be asked, but nothing too personal. You can your own damn way to the washrooms, how's that?"

"That should be fine, see you tomorrow." With the arrangement done with, Adder got up and moved towards the door.

"You know, you may find you sleep better without boots on." Adder's laughter echoed around the room long after he had left.

**Moonfoot13****: You're awesome!**

**Vote for what you want to happen next:**

**One is in danger & the other comes to save the day…**

**Harry gets bullied and Tom sees him blow the bullies away…**


	4. Suppressive

===Suppressive===

Adder wandered for half an hour before deciding to head for the library. Smiling bitter sweetly as he walked remembering how he and Ron used to avoid the place like the plague. Gone were those days of strained innocence and imposed stupidity, instead replaced with the near crushing weight of responsibility.

Walking passed the librarian's desk and not hearing the hissing hush Madam Prince threw after them as children was refreshing. Coupled with the warm glow pissing off Riddle had left Adder feeling better then he could remember.

Wandering the aisles for books on Mastering Defence and stopping to look at a random book that had caught his attention Adder heard the faint scrape of a pencil on paper. Peering round the corner he caught sight of a pink head bent over a rumpled notebook.

"Interesting hair you have. I didn't think they allowed hair glamour on school grounds, might try something myself if the professors aren't too uptight." Adder drawled leaning over the smaller bent back.

"T-they are allowed, and w-who are you to tell me how to look." The end of the sentence went up an octave as the speaker turned. The girl's yellow eyes widened when she saw his face.

"Y-you're the guy they pulled from the lake. Everyone has been talking a-about you! Tom Riddle himself brought you in, so you won't h-have an easy time of it here… You look like a Slythergriph." She broke of her tangent, and poked his hand.

"Slythergriph? What sort of odd thing is that, and before we get started on a proper conversation we introduce ourselves. I'm Adder, and you are?" He held his hand out for the strange girl to shake; he would wait a long time.

"M-my name is Xenocrates, s-spelt with an 'x'. A Slythergriph is someone who belongs in both Slytherin and Griffindor and can't be separated into either house. You have a g-Griffendor's face, but you're hiding behind a Slytherin mask. I like you." The pink haired kid grinned up at Adder's face and stood up.

Xenocrates was at least three inches taller then Adder's respectable 5'9" height.

"By the way, I'm a b-boy despite my girly face and I'm in Slytherin. You'll no doubt get into whatever house you want unlike me," the taller boy mumbled the last part, "Just because I'm a Black. W-would you like to eat with me?" The earnest face sent towards him made Adder nod his head before he knew what he was doing.

Sitting down to dinner with a friend certainly will be a new experience. I wonder if he'll get bored of me and join the horde that always surrounds Tom Riddle. Wouldn't blame him if he did… what was his name again? Right, Adder, even has the name of a snake so he's going to be in Slytherin.

I don't mind the not quiet right smell that clings to him though, kind of like brittle grass during winter, Riddle smells like damp stone in summer… they would smell right if they were together though. Weird I usually avoid people but he seems the alright sort.

I guess I better pay attention to the sorting, Adder will be called soon.

Professor McGonagall held her list of new students high to hide her nervousness, this being the first time she had ever read the enrollment. Taking a deep breath she began.

"Alderton, Arkie"

"Avery, Ashton"

"Backwith, Isadora"

And on the list went, till near the end when a student with no last name was scribbled in the margin by the Headmaster. The black ink still hadn't dried where the period had been placed.

"Adder"

Whispering broke out through the Great Hall as a young man stood up and began walking towards the stool. As he came closer McGonagall was able to place his age around nineteen. Looking up at him she silently gestured to take a seat, and placed the Sorting hat on Adder's head. Turning around she gave her sternest glare and the whispering died down.

Adder sat down marveling at how much younger Professor McGonagall looked. Settling in on the uncomfortable chair he waited for the Sorting hat's voice to whisper through his mind.

'Ah, I think I know you, but I'm not completely sure. Maybe you're a past or future student, yes? Well, let's take a look in your noggin'. Hmm… yes, there is a thirst for knowledge but not overwhelming. Loyalty is key but you've been hurt by it. Courage… I've never seen so much of the stuff! So I better-'

'NO! I need to be in Slytherin. I need to get closer to him to complete my mission.'

'Alright, I was just getting to that. You certainly do posses a clever and swift mind. Also you seem determined, for lack of a better word, to be in that house. I don't think it wise but I will bow to your wishes.'

"SLYTHERIN!"

The clapping from the table was subdued and as Adder looked for a place to sit many tried to take up room he may have fit in, until his eyes caught with Xenocrates'. He made room for him to sit down. And he started talking a mile a minute.

"So, hopefully that wasn't too traumatizing for you. But you seemed to know exactly what you were doing. Later how 'bout I show you the room Hogwarts made for you? I could help you settle in. Oh, food!"

Xenocrates broke off his tangent to reach halfway across the table for the cucumber sandwiches and piled them onto his plate. Adder watched in gross fascination as the other stuffed an entire sandwich in his mouth. Adder was reminded of Ron and Hermione's bickering over the holidays spent at Hogwarts, and the eventual make-out apologies they later employed.

Overwhelmed he stood from the table and made his way out of the great-hall. Slipping from the crowd as three pairs of eyes watched his retreating back.

'Damn, I need to toughen up this façade! I can't keep letting the memories sneak up on me. Focus Harry- no…Adder. My name is Adder here. If I have to respond to that name then I have to start thinking of myself as such.

'No matter how much that pink haired guy reminds me of Ron I need to finish my mission, to save their kids from a monster. Children shouldn't have to fight in wars.'

Adder was pulled from his musings by staccato footsteps pattering towards the shadowed niche. The shadow easily giving away the person's identity. Xenocrates' pants letting Adder know the depth of his concern.

"A-adder, are you okay? You left without eating anything. I'm sorry if I grossed you out, I'm not used to other people being around when I eat."

"No, you aren't to blame. I just wasn't feeling too well and wanted to head down to my room for the night. Let Riddle know, because he's my official tour guide. Good night, Xen."

Xenocrates looked towards Adder's retreating back until he had turned the corner for the dungeon. Sighing he turned back to the Great Hall and sat back in his seat. He half-heartedly continuing to eat, saving the odd bite as a snack. The end of the meal came near and Xenocrates stood and moved down the table.

"Riddle, Adder wasn't feeling well so he's gone to rest. You won't have to show him around tonight. If it seems easier I'll give him the tour instead. He seemed sick so I might check on him later, I'll probably bring soup. Soup helps sick people right?

The group around Riddle quieted as Xenocrates rambled on. Eventually he stopped as the silence grew awkward. Tom looked up and nodded his head in cool disregard. Subtly letting the taller boy know he was no longer welcome in their space.

Adder ran down the slick steps two at a time. Heading for Riddle's room for a little snooping he stopped in front of the portrait-cover. He looked at the beautifully shaded oil painting and trailed his fingers down the snake's ridged belly. Sweet talking her in Parsaltounge Adder slinked into the spacious dorm, leaving the pleased snake purring contently.

Walking steadily towards the neat desk, looking around Adder finally took in the elegant bedroom fully. He trailed slim fingers over the ornate knobs and whorls in the wood's surface. Hinting at a warped dimension Adder gently pried it from the rest of the heavy desk. Looking over his shoulder for unwanted guests, his eyes were snagged by a pair of reflective green pair.

"Oh, no, no. Master Tom will not be pleased when he finds out the pretty boy was in his room."

"Now, now, I'm not here to do any damage. Why don't you tell me your name and I'll explain." Adder cajoled, hissing soothingly.

"Nagini, my name." She hissed out with eyes half-mast and tongue flicking out lazily.

"Well Nagini, I find Tom," at this the snake started, "interesting, and I wanted to know more about him. So what better way then to go through his things?" Adder said all of this making sure not to flat-out lie so Nagini couldn't taste it. That didn't mean he couldn't omit or imply, and he did so gratuitously.

"You smell a good sort, so leave now and I don't tell Tom. But you ever come in here again without Tom and I'll bite you."

Self-satisfied she let out a giggle hiss and slithered towards the door acting the part of gracious host. Shrugging Adder followed a pace behind and slightly to the left, stepping gracefully from the portrait hole. Turning the corner towards his own room he lifted a small papered packet up to his face. Adder entered his room with a smug smile, and paced the palm sized packet package on his bed.

Spending a week piquing Riddle's interest was driving Adder insane. So it was a welcome distraction when Parkenson, Crabe, and Goyle pulled him to the side to threaten. Hidden by the between class rush they began.

"Riddle isn't the same now that you're here. You've stolen his place at the top of the class and we want you to stop. We'll use force if necessary." The spokesman of the group scowled screwing up his pug face, and drawing out his wand. Smirking Adder also drew his wand and simply said,

"Make me."

Coloured flashes and muted pops resounded in the niche. The commotion turned a head or two as Adder calmly walked out, untouched, and readjusted the books in his arms before walking off to his next class.

Closing the door as he was the last person to leave Adder nearly ran over Riddle.

"I've heard about what happened to my acquaintances. Very imaginative to use a Jelly-leg Jinx with a Toe-tapping Hex, one makes the other much more amusing to watch. They aren't why I'm here though. You grades imply an above average knowledge in nearly every subject, and you easily get the best marks in Defence. I've come to propose a 'friendship' of sorts."

Riddle had stumbled over the word friendship making it obvious he rarely, if ever, used it. Adder let his grin show and pretended to mull the partnership over. He already knew he would accept. It was just the next step in his plan to get close enough to kill him, but how to not look too eager?

"Sure, but where I go Xenocrates goes as well. He's done right by me since I've come to Hogwarts, and I don't really trust you. Other then that I'm sure we'll get along swimmingly." Adder lifted an eyebrow when Riddle didn't immediately leave. In fact he looked slightly dazed. Shrugging Adder instead walked around and left.

Entering his room he saw Xenocrates sitting on his bed, nodding he went to his closet to change. Turning is back on Xen, Adder took off his robes and put on a t-shirt. Once the shirt was fully in place, he turned back around and lay down on the bed. Shifting his head till it was in Xen's lap, he finally exhaled the breath he had been holding.

"Well, we've been invited to join the circle that revolves around Riddle." Reaching up he started to fiddle with the long pink hair draping down near his face. "You know, I could cut this for you, not as much of a hassle in the mornings. Anyway, I'm probably going to sit with the goon squad at lunch tomorrow and ruffle some feathers. Do you wanna watch?" Xen shifted a little when Adder grinned and returned it with a small smile of his own.

"Sounds like something fun to do to wake me up after History; I swear Binns is the most boring teacher ever. I even have an idea for you, Riddle hates physical contact, so randomly start brushing shoulders, or bumping legs." The small smile got bigger.

"This is the first time I've seen you smile, you're cute when you do. You should do it more often. You may get your crush then. No girl can resist an attractive guy with money."

Their conversation was interrupted by a small chirping coming from inside Adder's desk. The drawer rattled before whizzing open to let out a small flaming bird. The phoenix zoomed around the boys' heads before settling on Adder's shoulder. Funny thing that Riddle's package was an egg, Adder tried to cook it and it hatched.

"Hello Fawks, are you hungry? Here we go, charcoal straight from the kitchen's oven. And there should be some meat scraps later tonight." The chick chirped and hoped up Adder's face towards Xen's left hand, which had been petting Adder's head. The phoenix was mesmerized by the shiny gleaming ring.

"Oh no you don't, not with my finger still in it." Pulling out a little gold teether from his pocket Xen flipped it to the floor. Squeaking Fawks dove after it.

Watching Fawks crackle with pleasure over his new toy both boys settled into a comforting silence. The only sound their breathing and an occasional squawk until Adder's clock chimed for supper.

Getting up and wanting to make a bit of a stir Adder grabbed Xen's hand before they both walked into the Great Hall. Whispering broke out at the tables closest the door. Not because they were both male, but because Adder had the highest grades in the school. Adder grinned, Xenocrates blushed, and the hall quieted when Riddle came in.

Everyone stood when the headmaster came in, and sat when he did. Adder grabbing his usual spot and tugging on their still clasped hands.

"What the hell are you doing? My parents will find out and blast me off the family tree!"

"Don't worry, they all probably think you're on top anyway. Because of how much taller you are then me. No worries, besides this will make Riddle even more uncomfortable when I rub up against him tomorrow."


End file.
